Crime-Master
Nick Lewis Sr. The Crime-Master was a mob boss who tried taking over all the mobs of New York. Initially partnering up with the Green Goblin, he broke with his partner, safe in the knowledge that they both knew each other secret identities so no one could ever reveal them. He tried to kill Spider-Man, but was gunned down on a rooftop directly across from the Daily Bugle Building, and died before he could reveal to the police the true identity of the Green Goblin. Nick Lewis Jr. Nick Lewis Jr. became the new Crime-Master, wanting to avenge his father's death, at the hands of who he believed responsible, Spider-Man. Allying himself with the new Big Man, Crime Master faced Spider-Man and the Human Torch. After killing his ally, he found that Big Man was the original's daughter, who was also his lover. Inconsolable, the heroes left him to the police. Bennett Brant Bennett Brant was the brother of Betty Brant who got into gambling debt with a gangster named Blackie Glaxton to pay for his mother's medical bills. With the help of Doctor Octopus, Blackie Gaxton kidnapped both Bennett and Betty as insurance against anyone preventing him leaving the country. Bennett was double crossed when Glaxton refused to free him of his debts and was fatally shot during a melee between Glaxton's gang, Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man. Apparently, Bennett didn't die and was taken by a criminal organization, which chose him to become the new Crime-Master. Bennett kidnapped a young boy, who he wanted to become his disciple and taught him to kill. At adulthood he became his own Jack O'Lantern. At the European Eastern country Nrosvekistan, Bennett sent Jack to find the Doctor Ekmecic, who was specialist in making weapons from Vibranium and also was being chased, but by a hero, the new Venom, who was working for the U.S. army, who wanted to imprison Ekmecic. While in the Savage Land, trying to get an Antartic Vibranium shipment, the mission was compromised by Venom, who was able to find the shipment and destroy it. After taking control of an helicopter of his, Venom was contacted by Crime-Master saying that he knew his identity and that Jack kidnapped Betty Brant. He told him Betty's location, but warned him not to interfere. Then Jack attended Thompson's father funeral, where he took him to Crime-Master, who assigned Venom a mission, blackmailing him with killing his family. Thompson went to Las Vegas and found Jack, who would go with him. At Las Vegas, in a secret lab, Jack and Venom found the Toxin symbiote, after battling an unleashed Venom, Jack flew away with the symbiote in a container. Bennet gathered Jack O'Lantern, Human Fly, Death Adder, Megatak, and forced Eddie Brock to become Toxin, to join his Savage Six. He kidnapped Betty Brant again, but this time revealed his identity, that of her deceased brother. After Venom arrived to his hideout, Bennett almost killed him with a sonic pistol and a flamethrower, but he was shot and killed by Betty. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Perverts